The accident
by narutoisuke
Summary: blood pooled around him.A pale dark hair boy and a girl with pink hair walked out of the room They looked to see what the bang was then they saw the blonde fall they screamed for him but the yellow haired boy never heard their screams. a sasunaru story
1. prolog

A blond haired boy ran out of a room, if you look closely, you could see tears running down his face. The boy then ,running down the stair, fell making a big bang noise as he fell down hitting his head while blood pooled around him. Just moments before a pale dark hair boy and a girl with pink hair walked out of the room. The pink one looked very sad while the raven haired one looked very pissed they looked to see what the bang was and where is was coming from. They then saw the blonde fall and screamed but the yellow haired boy never heard their screams. The black haired boy yelled to the girl to call 911 as he rushed to the others side. He whispered softy " It's going to be okay naruto. I wont let you die you hear me! Not on my watch you aren't."

The boy now know as naruto opened one eye very slightly he looked to the boy and coughed out " sa...sau..sasuke what happened I saw you and then ran....sasuke whaa...I'm sleepy now sasuke I think I will sleep now."

The boy we now know as sasuke then yelled "No naruto you have to stay awake the doctor is coming ...your..*sniffle*..you're going to be okay remember what I said you're not going to die on my watch! Right naruto? Just keep your eyes open! It's all going to be all right..." his voice losing its steam by the end while silent tears come out of his eyes like water falls.

Naruto started to breath heavy and tried to talk to sasuke " sasuke....I'm....just..tir..ed..don...wor..ry..I'm..go..na..to...wa..ke..u..p..I have to become....." He then closed his eyes not finishing his sentence.

Sasuke's eyes widened he then tried to fell the boys pulse...nothing " NARUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOO" he yelled sobbing.

Then medics came up and ripped sasuke from him and proceed with CPR on the small fragile boy among and other things sasuke didn't know. The pink girl explained what happened while giving her name we now know as sakura she then told the story to the medic of what happened "We were walking out of the room and we saw him fall and hit his head on the forth step."

Sasuke was held back by another medic just staring at naruto tears coming out his eyes. The medics then lifted naruto up into the stretcher and took him to the car. A medic came up to sasuke " He's lucky we got here when we did he's alive ,at the time, there is some major brain damage ,his skull cracked. But, I think he will be okay. We are sending him to leaf hospital okay sonny. He will be in the intensive care unit. " he said then taking off in the car with the blond inside

Sasuke knotted to the medic as he drove away. Sakura came up and hugged him and said " lets go I will drive I'm not letting you drive...like you are. Okay?" she grabbed sasuke's hand and pulled him to the parking lot. Sasuke just knotted again, they then went to the car and drove to the hospital. All the while sakura was driving sasuke was thinking in his head " he's going to be okay He's going to be okay over and over again."


	2. Chapter 2 HE CAN'T WHAT

hello people I have written a new chapter...well sorry for any grammar and spelling problems again i don't own naruto or anything....well hope you like it..if you don't oh well...and also thank you people who commented and fav. I LUV YOU.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We come to a pure white room flowers line the wall along with balloons and other thing you would think it was a party a celebration until you caught site of the blond haired boy ,if you remember, Naruto laying on a hospital bed and next to him a raven haired boy ,sasuke, sleeping in a chair. The sun just peaking into the room while the annoying birds squeaked and squawked outside. Suddenly a groan comes from naruto his eye lids tighten and he brings his hand to his head as anther groan comes to him. Next to him Sasuke starts to wake he opens his eyes and looks around and then settles his glazes on naruto his eyes widening he jumps up and rushes to naruto's side. Naruto al the while was tossing and turning in pain. " Naruto calm down, its okay I'm going to get the doctor just calm down okay." sasuke whispered to naruto

"wha....what's going on i...i don't under stand WHATS GOING ON AHHHHHHHH" Naruto started to sob

sasuke eyes widened even more than before " Naruto calm down its okay calm DOWN" sasuke's voice rising with each word

"whoo...oo who is that w...wa...what's going on where am I....who am I " naruto started to break into a sob as he spoke.

sasuke didn't under stand what was going on as naruto thrashed in his bed he yelled out " NURSE DOCTOR SOMEONE SOMETHING IS WRONG!!"

The doctor rushed in and gave naruto something into his I.V she then turns to sasuke with an odd look in her eyes " What happened here?" she asked clearly pissed off. sasuke looked at her his eye watering and his head shaking.

"I don't know he grabbed his head in pain I tried to calm him and he started asking who was naruto and stuff...I just don't know" sasuke stared to shake he was so confused and everything just was getting worse. The doctor let out a long breath she then gave the pale boy a look of pity " I believe I know what's wrong with him, as you know he cracked his skull and caused a lot of damage to his head....and sometimes that can cause problems with the body...or the mind...he has amnesia boy I don't know if it will be temporary or what but all we can do now is fix up his wounds and wait and see." she spoke calmly as to try and not frighten sasuke as she explained what had happened to his friend.

" SO ALL WE CAN DO IS WAIT WAIT FOR WHAT, WAIT AND SEE IF WILL NEVER REMEMBER ME NEVER REMEMBER HIS FRIENDS HIS LIFE HIMSELF.....just wait I..I can't wait for that he has to get better their has to be a way ANYTHING" sasuke yelled and screamed in hysteria. He then dropped down into the chair trying to calming himself. "I'm sorry it's just anything involving him gets my blood flowing for some reason"

The doctor smirked and gave the boys a look " I understand it can be hard to see a..."friend" (she gigged to her self) forget you all I can say is that after his injures have rested for a while you can take him out and see if he will remember anything...sometimes only a trigger is needed for it all to come back to him." she told sasuke "well I'm going to get back to my work if you need anything just ask for Tsunade okay" sasuke nodded his head as the woman left the room he looked over to naruto and let out a ragged breath.

"Naruto what am I going to do with you you dobe...gosh you better remember soon you hear me dobe.....I don't know what I would do without you." a now worn out sasuke drifted off to a light sleep full of harsh dreams mixed with cruel reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with pink hair if you recall from earlier sakura went into the room her eyes soften as she saw sasuke had seemed to have fallen on to the bed his face on naruto's lap while naruto ran his fingers through his hair. Naruto looked up " hello who mite you be" he asked sakura. The girl smiled " hello I'm sakura, one of your friends, naruto I'm glad your awake the doctor told me what happened I'm sorry it must be weird not knowing anything."

" hello sakura, ya it is really weird, she also came and talked to me and she told me all about my injuries...I didn't understand a lot but, I think I got it." Naruto softly told the girl. She gave him a forced happy look, all the while thinking "I'm happy he is okay...but after what sasuke said to me seeing them like this crushes my heart ....I'm worried about sasuke. "so Naruto what are you going to do?" she asked more herself then anything

Naruto looked up at the girl and told her " Doctor said that I'm going to have to live with someone until my memories get back or until i have learned enough to live on my own." He said while looking down at sasukes head. sasuke decided to wake up at that point and look at naruto blush spreading to his face. Sakura quietly laughing to her self at the site. sasuke shot up and dusted himself off coughing in to his hand.

"did you hear what I said sas...sasuke?" naruto asked unsure if he got his name right. Sasuke looked at him and responded.

"Yes I did and don't worry about where to live you can stay with me for the time being my home is big enough for the both of us plus i live close to you so maybe something can trigger your memories back their. Naruto looked over to sasuke and agreed he liked being around this boy...he didn't know why but he felt at home with him. A blush came to his face. sasuke looked over to naruto and noticed his face red expecting the worst he put a hand to naruto face and asked " Are you okay you feel a little warm." Naruto looked at him and said he was fine.

"well boys I'm going i will see you tomorrow" sakura said she went over to the guys and kissed their heads lovingly like a sister and left. The boys saying their goodbye as she left. Naruto looked over to sasuke.

"sasuke?,I'm tired is it okay to sleep?" he asked sasuke eyes widen and his breaths got shorter he recalled what had happened just days before his first instinct was to yell no he couldn't stand to see this happen again. But, he calmed himself down and took slow breaths. "are you okay?" naruto asked

"I'm fine just remembered something bad it's...it's okay you can go to sleep yup need your energy." sasuke calmly said Naruto looked at me and nodded and closed his eyes and rested while sasuke leaded back in his chair and stared at the window. Sasuke looked at naruto thinking he was asleep and went to go home and change and get ready for his new guest. After he left naruto opened his eyes while silent tears fell down "why can't I remember anything why do I feel so alone....so very alone." he whispered to himself and he drifted to sleep. What he didn't know was that sasuke had come back as he was talking to get his jacket. Sasuke just started at the boy tears falling out "I don't know why naruto...i just don't know." he said sadly as he closed to door and headed home.


End file.
